starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Crowley
Early Life Edmund Crowley, born to Patrick Crowley and May Clover, was raised in the slum city of Epsilon-Daeved on Vermilion. However, growing up in the streets was no problem for young Edmund. His father, a patriarch of the Lucrison occult, made sure that his son never left without protection from one of the other stronger cult members. His bodyguard, Seth, had taught Edmund how to use knives, firearms, blunt objects, and hand-to-hand combat, as well as basic medical treatment, should Edmund get into trouble with the other gangs while Seth was not with him. One day, Edmund walked in to his home to see his parents fighting again. His mother had gone back to her drug addiction, an addiction that his father did not approve of. Edmund was frustrated, taking his father's side, but the yelling was too much for him and was becoming angrier by the second. Something in Edmund's mind clicked and his father grabbed a wooden chair, swung it over his mothers head, then beat her until she fell unconscious and was later dumped in an alley. Very confused, Edmund turned to Seth, explaining how he was in his fathers mind and how his father beat his mother. Seth told Edmund about his cousin, a Mobile Infantryman, who had told Seth of psychic operatives, men and women who were trained to hone their psychic abilities and use them in the Bug War. Edmund almost couldn't believe Seth and thought he was on another one of his acid trips. Though, there was a shred of belief in Edmund about Seth's story and attempted to pry his way into another person's mind. Several months and Edmund would be able to control which mind's he could read, though no hopes of inciting rage. Pre-Military Life Edmund told his father of his experiences, excluding the fight between his parents, Patrick Crowley was unsure whether or not to believe his son, instead he stated it might be his imagination. His father would hire a private school teacher to teach more advanced academics to Edmund, and hopefully remove the thoughts of psychic abilities. Edmund recieved high marks on his grades, though he ignored what his teacher told him, and rather scrounge around in his mind, soaking up the man's knowledge, pulling strings, and practising his ability. Time came around and Edmund was drafted into the Mobile Infantry. Though, not wanting to be with "Powerless heretics" Edmund had rather sent out an application to join the Games and Theory division. His application was accepted. Military Life *Recruited to the 77th 'Fruits' Mobile Infantry Battalion *Recruited to the 112th 'Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion *Recriuted to the 88th 'Rat Pack' Mobile Infantry Battalion Psi Ops Intelligence Subject Name: Edmund Crowley Rank: Lieutenant (Lt.) Submitted by: General Hauser. "Games and Theory" Review scores: - Physical condition: Strong. - Mental Stability: Weak. - Telesthetic Potential: Above Average. Notes: Poor psycological profiling record, as a result barely passed for eligable service within Psi Ops. Unstable emotional status, DO NOT PROVOKE, however benifits to a psychic attacker. P.S.I. Status: Telepath. Active under High Command Jurisdiction. Quotes "You better have a fucking good hiding spot! 'Cause I'm comin' for you, you little bastard!" Edmund to a fugitive on the ship. Crowley